Letters
by No Tratie equals No Life
Summary: Kaite & Travis were reading old letters they used to write to each other and they might just get old mermorys brought back that they loved
1. Chapter 1

**Letters: Chapter 1**

**Kaites pov**

**I was in our home in manhattin cleaning up th closet for spring cleaning when i **

**found a box full all of our old letters we used to write to each other i was tempted **

**to just open the box and read all of the letters but that had to wait so i put them **

**aside till i was done so that i could read them later, but when i was done they were gone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis's pov<strong>

**It was spring time and kaite was doing some spring cleaning while the kids Ariana & Xzaviar were **

**at camp , Kaite had been cleaning out the closet and had put a box on the side to look at later and**

**being me i thought it looked interesting and desided to be sneaky and steal the box and have a look **

**through it, so i grabed the box and sat down ont the couch and started going through it. Thats when**

**Kaite came up to me and asked if i had seen a box of letters so i replyed in a cheaky tone do you mean**

**these little missand all she did is ignore me and sit down on the couch and start reading the letters so i**

**just ignored that and started reading them to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters Chapter 2**

7th december 2006

_**Dear Kaite **_

_**I have noticed lately that you have been a bit lonely and i thought**_

_**i would make you feel better by writting you a letter and talking **_

_**to you though written words and i thought i would start my letter**_

_**by telling you why i am writing to you beacuse then you would know**_

_**why i was writing and you wouldn't be confused.**_

_**From Travis **_

_**P.S. Please do write back :)**_

_**11th december 2006**_

_**Dear Travis **_

_**It is very sweet of you to think of that but i would like to know the real**_

_**reason that you are writing to me and if you are writing to meas a prank **_

_**do not bother writing back beacase i will not respond, but if there is another **_

_**reason i would love to hear it but if it is a prank i will make sure you die a very**_

_**horrible and pain full death.**_

_**From Kaite**_

_**P.S. Only write back if this is not a prank**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Letters: Chapter 3**

**17th december 2006**

**Dear Kaite **

**I am sad to say this is not a prank what it is, is i have gone soft**

**and fallen for you and by fallen for you i mean i have gotten a**

**crush on you and that is the only reason that i am writing to you **

**and if you think that that is creepy you don't have to write back**

**and you can feel free to avoid me if you wish. But if on the bright**

**side you don't i think i will be jumping for joy!**

**From Travis**

**23rd december 2006**

**Dear Travis **

**I a surprised to find that i am not creeped out by that i actullay**

**find it very sweet, but i would like to know why you have fallen**

**for me and not one of the aphrodite girls.**

**And by the way i am not going to go into hiding and avoid you **

**just beacause of some letter any way havn't i always avoided you?**

**From Kaite**


	4. Chapter 4

Letters: Chapter 4

29th december 2006

Dear Kaite

The reason i have fallen for you rather than one of the Aphrodite girls is beacuse you

have the most amazing smile and when you smile i see sparks fly and you have the most

amazing green eyes every single time. Also you have beautiful smelling hair that smells like

sweet strawberrys, Plus you've got an amazing personality, your kind, caring, sweet, loving

and always put others before your-self , like when me & connor put chocolate easter bunnys

on your roof you stood up for your cabin and you came up to us and yelled at us till our

heads hurt like mad, but the thing is i was enchanted to meet you and that shall never change!

From Travis

3rd January 2006

Dear Travis

That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, But still i can't see why you waould fall for

me, you might say all these nice things about me but really im not, you say i am kind but do you really

think it is kind when i yell at you and tell you to F*** off or when i slap you and try stangle you with

vines? but it is still very sweet of you, I only wish i could say the same about you but i can't!

From Kaite


	5. Chapter 5

Letters: Chapter 5

12th January 2007

Dear Kaite

I was wondering why can't you say those things about me, but thats not the point

the point is even whe you are cruel and are yelling at me and my no so dear brother

and causeing us pain I am not even paying attention to the pain or yelling i am only paying

attention to you beauty and thinking why i prank you and i know why i am in love with you

and i want to get your attention and so i can see your beautiful face!

From Travis

19th January 2007

Dear Travis

That is very sweet of you to sy and the reason i can't say the same about you is beacause

you don't have green eyes , long dark brown hair that smells like stawberrys and you

don't have the same personality as me!

From Kaite


	6. Chapter 6

Letters: Chapter 6

25th January 2007

Dear Kaite

I am sure you can think of some of my Traits anout me And also my eyes are very

close to the colour green their blue, plus my hair might not smell like strawberrys

but it is brown.

From Travis

1st Febuary 2007

Dear Travis

I can think of your traits, but they aren't all good but i will say anyway. To start with

you have amazingly soft and sinny hair which smells like apples, you have the most

cheeky blues eyes i have ever seen and you have a wonderful but annoying

personality and by that i mean you are kind, caring, cheeky, sneaky, hurt full, a player

and sometings and i mean sometimes helpfull.

From Kaite


	7. Chapter 7

**Letters : Chapter 7 **

8th February 2007

Dear Katie

Its good you know what my traits are because if you didn't i would

be worried, But anyway i was thinking we have been writing to each other

for a little while now but i still know almost nothing about you you need to

tell me more about you-self

From Travis 

* * *

><p>15th February 2007<p>

Dear Travis

You asked me to tell you more about me so he it goes.

My favorite colors are green & silver, My Favorite food is chocolate favored

cereal, I love to listen to Taylor swifts music, i play guitar and sing a little, my favorite

flower is a red tulip and i live with my dad and my only siblings are my siblings at camp!

From Katie

P.S. Now you have to tell me about You!

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hope you like the story so far sorry that the chapters are so short when i wrote them on paper they seemed longer!  
>Please Review and tell me what you think of it!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Letters: Chapter 8  
><strong>

17th Febuary 2007

Dear Katie

You wanted to know more about me so here i go!

My favourite colour is Blue, i don't have a favourite singer, u love coke & dorito's and i have a

brother called connor who looks just like my twin but we aren't twins!

But now we know each other better i like to ask you something!

Will you go on a date with me?

From Travis

* * *

><p>22nd Febuary 2007<p>

Dear Travis

It is nice to know more about you aswell and i would like to say the anwser to your question

is no beacause i am dating Will at the moment and your dating Drew aren't you?

But if i wasn't dating Will i would have said yes!

From Katie

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys hope your liking the story so far and please review and tell me what you think!**_


	9. Authers Note

_**A/N: I won't be able to post for a while cause i am really busy but i will do my best to post a new chapter before school starts next year!**_


	10. another authers note

_**A/N: Hey guys i'm not goning to be wriing this story any more beacause i don't see the story going anywhere but if anyone would like to take over send me a PM and i will consider handing the story over to you.**_


End file.
